


Little Captain & Little Doctor

by mercscilla



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Tom argue over names for their newborn twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Captain & Little Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMarley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMarley/gifts).



> This is a thank-you-drabble for marleysky/SMarley who's an amazing being. You are the best, love! :D The prompt was "Rachel and Tom arguing over names for their newborn child. In their best Last Ship style."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tom leans back against his desk and watches his wife as she carefully tucks the blankets on the sides of the crib and under the mattress.

“We could simply call them Doctor and Captain.”

It's meant as a joke and he expects Rachel to give him a dry look or roll her eyes but she does neither, just stops wrapping up the twins for a moment to lean down and pick up a basket before handing it to Tom wordlessly. He takes it with a raised eyebrow but Rachel has already turned back to the crib. The basket is surprisingly heavy and when Tom lifts the cover it becomes clear why – it's filled to the rim with gifts but what catches his eye is the picture frame lying on top.

_Welcome aboard, Little Captain & Little Doctor!_

“It's not just the picture.” His wife's voice is tinged with something akin to reluctant amusement and resignation, and Tom nudges the frame aside, the corner of his mouth twitching as he sees what she means - _Little Captain_ stitched onto a bear toy and a hat, _Little Doctor_ stitched onto a blanket and a coat, and so on. His smile widens as he pulls the cover back over the basket and steps up behind his wife, sliding his arms around her waist.

“See, even the crew thinks it's a great idea,” he whispers into her ear, and though he can't see his wife's face, he knows she's narrowing her eyes.

“We are _not_ going to name them that.” Rachel says firmly, and her tone reminds him of those arguments of their early years, when they had butted heads more often than not, and he had found himself enjoying those heated exchanges more than he should have had.

“No?” He tightens his arms around her and brushes his lips against her skin. “I guess, Commander and Scientist is out of question then, too, Doctor Chandler?”

“Tom...” Rachel sighs, a shudder running through her as he presses a kiss just below her ear.

“Navy and Science?”

She shivers again and leans back into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “Now you're just vexing me,” Rachel admonishes him but Tom can hear the smile in her voice.

“Well, my favorite is still pot and kettle.” He feels rather than hears her laughter as she shakes her head.

“You're incorrigible.”

“You wouldn't want me any other way.”

Her response is another small laugh before she shifts and laces their fingers together. “No, I wouldn't.”

A comfortable silence falls between them as they watch the sleeping twins for a moment, the troubles of the new world left outside for once, having no place here, but then, as if feeling their parents' eyes on them, both babies begin to fuss, and Rachel reacts instinctively, hushes them and reaches out with her free hand, her touch and soft voice soothing the twins instantly. When she straightens the blankets, her hand lingering on them for a second, Tom's eyes are drawn to the “USS Nathan James” logo on the blankets and he has a sudden spark of inspiration.

“Nathaniel and Jaime.”

“Hm?” Rachel moves slightly in his arms and tips a questioning face up to his. 

“Nathaniel and Jaime,” he repeats, louder this time, indicating the blankets. “In honor of the ship that brought us together, protected us and gave us a place to call home.”

Rachel follows his gaze and Tom can see the exact moment she falls in love with his suggestion. There's a soft warmth in her eyes as she turns and rises up on her tiptoes, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

“I do however reserve the right to call them Doctor and Captain whenever I like,” he murmurs just before their lips touch and he can feel her laughing into their kiss.

“Incorrigible,” Rachel whispers against his mouth, and Tom smiles as he deepens their kiss.


End file.
